


宁姽婳

by hedun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, 武侠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedun/pseuds/hedun
Summary: 《姝》系列之二代发。
Kudos: 1





	宁姽婳

宁缺山庄的夜永远不缺喧闹，一群被送来习武的半大孩子没有被白日里的训练弄得精疲力尽，哪怕是深夜都能互相折腾。尤其是今夜，宁缺山庄的庄主之女一掷千金买下了《潜龙之息图》的事闹得沸沸扬扬，就连这些还不完全熟知武林之事的孩子们都在讨论着这件事。  
蒲秋阳是最能闹腾的那个，他是江南首富幼子，没见过的奇珍异宝屈指可数，对于《潜龙之息图》的了解比一般孩子还要强些。此时，他坐在平时夫子授课的座位上，脸上带着得色向人解说着：“传闻《潜龙之息图》中藏着传说中的秘药‘龙息’的下落，‘龙息’是上古之时的龙留下的精髓，在机缘巧合之下被封进了蜜蜡之中。传说，得到龙息的人，能够暴涨一甲子的修为，且获得龙髓之体，比烈阳之气不知道要强多少倍。《潜龙之息图》初出土，便引起了一阵腥风血雨……”  
“都已经子时了，你们在这里做什么？”一个低低的女声传了过来，吓得蒲秋阳一抖。那女声中气不足，缥缈得像是从九天之外传来，兼之夜来晚风吹拂起她的长发，在窗外留下一个长发乱舞的剪影，学堂里当场就有人尖叫着“鬼啊”。  
“你……你是谁？”蒲秋阳上前一步拦住了身后的学生们，声音也有些发虚。  
随后，一个散发的女子从廊边折了出来，她的身形可以说得上纤瘦，约莫二十来岁的模样，月白色的寝衣衣角绣着云纹，衬得她仿佛踏云而来。而她的肤色比月色还要白，半副黄金铸就的面具上的图案狰狞凶恶，在散乱的长发下时隐时现。  
“别怕别怕。”虽然自己也怕得要死，蒲秋阳还是安慰道，“她有影子，不是女鬼。”  
“蒲秋阳，”女子点出他的名字，“刚开课的第一日，我应该告诫过你们，不在上课的时间，不要待在学堂。”  
哭声忽地一顿，蒲秋阳再仔细看了她几眼，才认出这个形似女鬼的女子是开课时仅有一面之缘的庄主女儿，宁姽婳。她在山庄里主要是负责教授书画之类，一向都戴着半副面具，平日里也着统一的夫子服饰，而蒲秋阳他们年纪还小，用不着去上她的课，才会在看到月白衣服的她时没能认出来。  
宁姽婳面无表情地继续道：“带头的是你，先跟我来。其余人，一人把庄里的规矩抄一遍。”说罢，她向着蒲秋阳伸出手，在她低下头的一瞬间，蒲秋阳看到她面具下露出的些许肌肤，并非如她的手一般莹润如玉，相反，那样深的紫色几乎要让他以为自己花了眼。  
蒲秋阳像只被老鹰盯着的小鸡仔，乖乖地被宁姽婳带进了自己的房间。初一进门，他便看到了数十幅几乎一模一样的图画，上面无一例外，都写着“潜龙之息图”。若不是他眼尖，瞅见某一张画上墨迹未干，几乎要以为这世上不止一幅《潜龙之息图》。  
他看得眼睛都直了：“宁夫子，以后我能跟着您学丹青吗？”  
宁姽婳确实极擅丹青，否则也不会在以“宁缺毋滥”为训的宁缺山庄留下来。她摇了摇头，说：“你定力不足，也没这份心力。”  
蒲秋阳扁扁嘴，却也知道她说的对，除开武功，他更为专精的是算术，若是再学一门丹青，是绝对跟不上的。他转了转眼珠，问道：“这里有《潜龙之息图》的真迹吗？”  
“你打听这个做什么。”宁姽婳拿出笔墨纸砚，“聚众闲聊，罪加一等，今夜你就在这里先抄一遍庄规，明日再回去同他们一起再抄一遍。”  
蒲秋阳想说的话在触及宁姽婳的目光后堵死在了喉咙里，他提起笔抄了几行，终于又忍不住自说自话：“其实宁夫子你也挺好的，我记得庄规好像不止要抄这么几遍。”  
“这可是《潜龙之息图》啊，如果不是宁缺山庄买下，怕是早就被人抢走了吧！也无怪夫子你要画这么多仿品。啧啧，这画的足以以假乱真了。”  
“夫子你的脸怎么了，宁缺山庄这么厉害的医术……”  
只是这一次，他的话没能再说下去，方才还只是听他聒噪的宁姽婳脸色倏地一变，蒲秋阳只觉眼前寒光一闪，便被送出了门外。他的双手指尖还有些冰凉，惊觉那寒光的其实并不像是金铁之色，而是确确实实的冷意，从宁姽婳身上涌了出来。森然寒意爬上他的脊背，仿佛血液马上就要被冻住，他伸手摸了摸自己的脸，赫然摸到了几粒冰珠。  
宁姽婳伸出的手转了个方向，关上了房门。隔着一堵木门，瘫坐了许久的蒲秋阳终于反应过来，头也不回地跑走了。  
宁姽婳叹了口气，收拾了一下桌上的笔墨纸砚。她已经努力在克制自己了，却没想到墨汁依旧冻结成了冰。她运起内力重新注入墨条中，刚刚转过两圈，砚台里刚刚化开的墨汁重新凝固起来。  
“先天寒体……嘶，还真是名不虚传。”不等宁姽婳开口，一道懒洋洋的男声便传了过来，在那幅真迹《潜龙之息图》旁，无声地立着一道黑影。男人的手指滑过几幅图，最终挑出了那副真迹把玩：“还是这幅看起来顺眼些。”  
宁姽婳一时不清楚这个男人的来路，却也怕他毁去了这幅画，语气放缓了几分：“尊驾是何人，深夜擅闯我宁缺山庄?”  
“吾……我是这幅画的守护者。”男人将画卷随意地挥了挥，“叫我鳞就可以。”  
“麒麟的麟吗？”宁姽婳问。  
“不，”鳞眼角微微一挑，带着几分邪气，“是龙鳞。”  
仿佛是为了印证他的话一般，他的袖子里细碎地落下几块金色的鳞片，又在掉落地面之前迅速化为了齑粉。宁姽婳敏锐地注意到，他的手腕上有纹身的痕迹，像极了龙尾。  
她心下倒信了几分，说起话来却也不客气：“既然如此，那你一定知道这幅画里的秘密了。”  
“你是说龙息？”鳞摇了摇头，“相信我，你会后悔的。”  
“得不到龙息，我才会后悔一辈子。”宁姽婳声音一冷，瞬间便出了手，指尖几片碎冰径直向着鳞的双目刺去。鳞的身形一晃，堪堪避过她这一刺，却见宁姽婳来势不减，顺手便扭过手腕，拂向他的颈侧。鳞又是后退，眼看身后便是墙壁，而宁姽婳的手又换过一个方向，按向他的心口。  
就是这一瞬异变陡生，宁姽婳只觉得自己眼前掠过一道残影，掌心已经贴在了墙壁之上，留下细碎的冰渍。她侧身以另一手为护，整只手上都结了一层薄冰，却见鳞只是站在那里，似笑非笑地看着她。  
宁姽婳几乎能从他的眼里看出不解，随后鳞叹了口气，问道：“你就这么想要龙息？”  
“除了龙息，这世上再也没有东西能够……”宁姽婳摇了摇头，伸手调了调自己的面具，“像你这样的精怪，怕是不会懂的。”  
这也是宁姽婳相信他是画中精怪的另一个理由，她见过江湖上诸多俊美公子，能和鳞的相貌匹敌者寥寥，眼中更是有淡淡的蓝色，怎么看都并非凡人。鳞先是一愣，随后笑了笑：“若是……”  
“若是什么？”他停顿得有些长，宁姽婳追问道。  
“没什么。”鳞摊开手，“若是我执意不告诉你其中的秘密呢？”  
宁姽婳却是在此时一个箭步来到了他的身侧，扣住了他的脉门：“虽说不知精怪的筋脉是不是与人类相同……但若是全身都被冻住，你也逃不掉的，是吧？”  
鳞没有说话，他比谁都清楚宁姽婳说的不是假话，一股寒意正顺着他的脉门一寸一寸向上攀爬，青筋被冻得暴起，整只手仿佛脱离了身体。他有种感觉……哪怕在她面前的是真龙，要阻止她的，也会被她屠杀。  
“你确定要知道么？”他问道。  
“同一句话我不想说三遍。”宁姽婳回答道。  
即使已经感觉到寒气攻心，鳞还是做出了一副无谓的表情：“好吧……那还需要‘寒玉手’来帮忙，才能知道其中的秘密。”说罢便说了操作的法子，若非宁姽婳先天寒体，对冰的操作炉火纯青，也会觉得这个男人是在为难于她。  
但唯一的机会就在眼前，宁姽婳虽是仍有犹豫之色，却依旧点了点头：“与其我一个人在这，一辈子都参不透它的秘密，倒不如信你一回。”她素手一扬，原本放在架子上的水盆便落到了掌心里，不过须臾，面上便结了薄薄一层冰。她侧脸瞥了一眼鳞，只等他说一句“可以”，便收住了催动的内力，维持着那一片冰的厚度。  
“真不愧是先天寒体。”鳞用着赞赏的语气，转过头却对上宁姽婳冷冷的眼神，无声地催促着他的下一步动作。鳞敛去脸上的戏谑之色，将整一副图飞快点水而过，初化的冰水染透了整一副图，而鳞深吸了一口气，飞快地将双手置于画缘，宁姽婳只见一道残影，那一团模糊的墨色便被整片撕了下来！她还等不及惊呼，便看见鳞将剩下的画卷徐徐展开：“这一幅《潜龙之息图》共用了两层画纸，上一层所绘的，便是潜龙的云层，真正的‘龙’，则是绘制在下层。”  
宁姽婳只需一眼便知鳞所言非虚，想来低温便是分开两层画纸的关窍，只是这太需要时机了，哪怕只慢了一息，冰水融化，难免会让墨汁沾染到下方的龙上。她的目光从浮现出的金龙上逐渐上移，抬头打量起面前的男人，他带着些许遗憾的神色看着画，似乎在出神。  
“这种技法，我曾经在古籍上阅读到过，似乎是从漠北那里传来的。那里制作画纸所用的木材比起中原的更为粗疏，因此画纸也更薄。”宁姽婳伸手碰了碰画纸，“龙的画法也与中原有异，线条粗犷，金色却更加鲜艳一些……颜料干涸后还有些粗粝，确实是漠北的风格。”  
鳞像是被她的话唤回了神智，轻声叹道：“……若是没有我，恐怕你也是能猜透它的秘密的。”  
宁姽婳摇了摇头：“我等不了那么久。”她像是想起了什么，又是一扬手将一本书籍收入掌心，翻阅几页之后，她忽然开口说道：“大叶城。”  
鳞看了她一眼，宁姽婳合上书，重复道：“书中记载，这种纸，最初发源于大叶城。”  
“是吗……”鳞将画纸放在桌面上，“大叶城……真的很久没听过这个名字了。”  
宁姽婳不知道他想起了什么，却明白龙息所在之处多半与这大叶城有关，还不等她感慨记录早已丢失，十数年未曾听人提起过此地，鳞忽然开口道：“那这画里的第二个秘密，凭你的才智，也能猜出来。”  
宁姽婳起初还不明白他的意思，可当她的手指触及画纸上某一处时，些微的纸面变化引起了她的注意。像是有极细的针曾经在上面一点一点划过，所过之处连绵成一条曲线。她的指尖顺着针迹来回移动了两三次，一个想法在她的脑海中逐渐成型——  
“你是说……这是地图？”

鳞从未想过龙息对宁姽婳的吸引力如此巨大，第二日，她便向宁缺山庄的管事提了自己要远行的事。鳞原本以为要等许久，却不料在金乌西沉之前，宁姽婳便已经牵出了两匹马，自顾自跨上了其中一匹白马，带领着他离开了宁缺山庄。  
直到半夜停在城外的驿站，鳞才能够问她，笑容讪讪的：“你就……什么都不带？”  
“带着图就够了，若不是要复原地图，我们今日早上便能出发。”宁姽婳掏出自己的令牌入住驿站，“宁缺山庄的产业遍布中原各地，生意也已经做到了波斯，如果只是沿着上面的路线，沿途都有地方安顿。”  
鳞的眉头微微一皱：“可我们最后要去的地方，你都不知道怎么走么？”  
“到那时再去补给也不迟。”宁姽婳并不看他，“若是现在就带着那么多东西，不到半日马就会累死吧？”  
鳞的神色更难看了：“就你我二人？”  
“这样机密的事，知道的人越少越好。”宁姽婳从驿站老板手中接过两套衣服，将其中一套扔给了鳞，“话虽如此，此事既已牵涉到……知道的人就不会少了。”  
“我自是无妨。”不知为何，鳞说这话时显得有些勉强，“只不过你遇险时，我不会出手相助。”  
“我也无需你相助，你本就是被我逼着来找它的。”宁姽婳如冰的下半张脸上透出不耐，“上楼，住的是套间，我还有问题要问你。”  
说罢她便转身上了楼，鳞盯着她上楼的脚步，唯恐木质的台阶结出冰来。过了一盏茶的时间，鳞才走了上去，他走得很慢，最后站定在门口轻轻叩响了房门：“我可以进来么？”  
“稍等。”宁姽婳的声音从门内传了出来，她的影子映在纱帘上，看得出是正在将面具戴在脸上。又过了一会，房门缓缓打开，鳞走了进去，转身将门关上了。  
宁姽婳已经将两张纸放在了桌面上，素白的指尖不见一丝血色：“这是我拓出的地图，你且看一眼。”  
鳞俯身看了过去，墨色的路线指引着他们前往西方的大漠，而河流与山峦更是体贴地用异色的笔标注了出来。再细看，能够在墨迹之中看见一两个没有着色的小孔，他一瞬便明白了宁姽婳“拓”的方式——她以另一张纸垫在图下，以针代笔重新将图面上的孔洞扎在新的纸上，再依据自己的学识辨认出其中的山脉和河川，重新勾出路线。且不论这究竟要多耗费心力，而她竟在一日之中便完成了；光是能够想出这个法子，还绘制得毫无错漏，鳞都要对宁姽婳高看一眼。  
“画卷很长，图的上下是断裂的，所以我猜测，上面那张是指引人去往大漠的，而下面那张，才是通往大叶城的具体路线。”宁姽婳压低了声音，“虽然这画确实是古品，但这地图很新……甚至连河川都没有改道。”  
“‘龙息’的传说也流传得不久啊。”鳞像是想起了什么，揉了揉眉心，“你仔细想想，是不是十数年前兴起的？”  
“确切地说，是二十年前。”宁姽婳的指尖敲在画上，“……我六岁那年听到这个消息之后，就一直在四方打听龙息的下落，直到这副《潜龙之息图》现世。我本想问问那人是从哪里得到的图，但在我逼问的时候，他忽然就疯了……他狂笑着说‘大哥，我就知道你没死’，从阁楼里走了出去，翻过栏杆直接落到了地上。”宁姽婳的骨节泛起不正常的白色，“七层的高楼，他就在我的面前这么落了下去。当时我就在想，龙息大概是个被诅咒的东西吧……可就算它是这种东西，我也不能放弃了。”  
鳞低低叹息了一声，他大概能猜到那人发疯的原因，但宁姽婳说出的话却更让他恐惧。他伸出手去想要安慰一下宁姽婳，却被她一下子挡住了：“当初作画的人往上覆盖那一层云的图，也是为了防止有人触碰了这图，发现其中的秘密吧？”  
许久没有等到鳞的回答，宁姽婳便当他是默认了。她翻开第二张地图正欲递给鳞，便听见一声极细的断裂声。几乎是下意识的，宁姽婳抬起了手臂，掌心里凝出寸长的冰锥，向着风声来处刺出！  
冰锥却是刺了个空，她控制不住自己的力道向前跌了小半步，房间里依旧静悄悄的，烛火跳跃了一下，像是被冻得蔫了，连火苗都小了一圈。  
“错觉吗……”宁姽婳低声问。  
“不是。”鳞的声音隔着半个房间传来，“确实有什么东西……断掉了。”  
话音刚落，窗户便从外面被打开了！一点寒光越入宁姽婳的眼帘，她足尖点地迅速后撤，尚未等她立稳，一粒石子便擦着她的发梢飞了过去。她的目光移向鳞，他也已经躲开了石子，胸膛微微有些起伏不定。  
这一粒石子像是一个信号，不到数息之间，便见一道黑影出现在了窗户之外。宁姽婳的掌心轻拂，正欲上前一步拍击过去，鳞却无声地出现在了她的身侧，抓住了她的手腕：“别急。”  
宁姽婳正是将发未发之时，短暂的停顿让她不免有些气血上涌，等她勉强咽下嘴里的血腥气，才看清窗边的是什么东西：数只猴子在墙边的树上抓耳挠腮，不停地探头进来想看看发生了什么，却又被屋内的冷气激得不敢进入。  
“这里怎么会有猴子？”宁姽婳疑惑道。  
“要说附近有山，也是正常的，猴子顽劣，见到有人入住便来张望也是常有的事，往往这种时候只要给些吃的，它们就会主动离去，并不伤人。”鳞笑着拉开宁姽婳的手，不知从何处捻了一小把花生扔了过去。那些猴子也颇有灵性，其中领头的那只一手吊在了屋檐上，另一手随意一捞，竟也抓住了不少，其余的猴子争先恐后地跳了下去，争夺那些花生。  
宁姽婳向下望了一眼，确认下方只有那些猴子，才重新关上了窗户。她走回桌边正想说“你倒是对这些很熟悉”，忽地发现鳞的脸色微微变了。  
“姽婳，”鳞的声音很轻，“地图不见了。”  
“没事，”片刻的沉默之后，宁姽婳听得出自己的声音有点抖，“我还记得。”  
不必问，方才那些猴子只是障眼法，等他们俩的注意力全在窗外之时，有什么人……或者有一只猴子潜入了这个房间，将桌面上的地图盗走了。  
“那那人为什么不自己来取？”宁姽婳话一出口便觉得是自己蠢了，现在外人所知拥有潜龙之息图的是她，那人又何必自己出面当一个活靶子呢？  
宁姽婳压下自己心中的慌乱，若是地图被人盗走，她的计划就要彻底转变。或许是心境所致，当她提起笔蘸墨的时候，砚台中的墨水再一次凝住了。  
“也不一定是为了不暴露自己，”鳞伸手握住她的手背缓缓磨墨，“或许是他自知不是你——或者你背后的宁缺山庄的敌手——才没有当面对战。”  
也不知是他的劝慰起了作用，还是他掌心传来的温度能让人感到一丝温暖，宁姽婳深吸了一口气，才觉得手抖得没有那么厉害了。她随着鳞的动作一圈一圈地磨墨，同时回忆着脑海中的线路图，当墨彻底融化的时候，她抬起手，将鳞的手摘了下去。  
鳞点起一盏灯，盯着宁姽婳全神贯注的侧脸，她下笔的时候眉头微皱，显示出一副极为用力的模样，那副金色的面具映着火光，衬得她下半张脸愈发冷清。鳞就这么盯了一会，便听见宁姽婳说：“还要些时间，你若是困了，便先歇息一会。”  
听她这么一说，鳞才觉得有些倦了，趴在桌上眯起眼睛权当歇息。灯火燃着了近半个时辰，鳞才听见宁姽婳道：“大致上应该是这样……如果有哪里不妥，我再以冰针扎上一次就是。”  
鳞遥遥瞥了一眼，仅这一眼，他的睡意便消散了大半：“你确定……这是完整的图？”  
“四条季节河，一条已经枯竭的河流，应当是如此。”宁姽婳虽然用的是“应当”，语气却极为肯定。  
“那么……你便完全不必担心了。”宁姽婳听到鳞的声音也轻快了不少，仿佛一片羽毛缓缓落下，“因为这一幅地图，并不完全是对的。”见她露出质疑的神色，鳞揉了揉她的发顶，“我可是在大叶城……被制造出来的啊，有谁会比我更熟悉那里呢？”  
宁姽婳看他脸上的神色不似作伪，甚至比她还要更轻松一些。她低下头，面具下的神色看不太清，只能看出是勾了勾嘴角：“是吗……但愿如此吧。”

即使鳞再三保证了那幅被夺走的地图是假的，宁姽婳却依旧不能放下心来。翌日清晨，尚在睡梦中的鳞便被宁姽婳叫了起来，也不管他是否清醒着便被塞进了马车里。辘辘的车声响彻许久，终于渐渐低落下去，鳞掀开帘子，数到第七辆马车消失，才软软倒了下去，打着哈欠窝在一旁，半天终于组织好了语言：“怎么这么急？”  
“虽说第二幅地图有错漏，但第一幅总归是真的。”宁姽婳按了按眉心，“若是有人赶到了那里，又恰好遇见大叶城的后人，那可大大的不妙。”  
“不会，大叶城的后人，怕是……”鳞像是想起了什么，闭口不再谈。  
他闭上眼的神色依旧有些苦恼，宁姽婳自然也不会再去问，自顾自道：“我已经知会了沿途的驿站，日夜兼程，自会有马车一路载我们过去。等到了没有驿站的地方，再转而和镖师一路，到那时，可就连马车都没有了。”  
“真不愧是你。”鳞睁眼挑了挑眉，眼中蓝色一现。  
“真不愧是宁缺山庄。”宁姽婳纠正道。她侧过脸去，只余下颌的线条留在鳞的视线里，碎发随着涌进的风拂过她的脸庞，鳞微微抬头，只看见她抿紧的嘴唇。  
马车忽然便是一颠，宁姽婳也不愿和他同处一个地方，抢先掀开马车前面的门帘走了出去。  
许久没有听见声音，鳞在马车中待得也算无聊，试图挑起话头：“你别这么紧张……即使没有龙息，在年轻一辈里，先天寒体也没有敌手了吧？我听说你的未婚夫是烈阳之气的继承人，你该不会是为了这一甲子的修为，要为他争一争吧？”  
良久，宁姽婳的声音才隔着风传来：“我要这龙息，从不是为了修为。”又过了一会，鳞听见她冷得可以结冰的声音：“至于未婚夫……我早就当他是个死人了。”  
鳞明白他是触及了宁姽婳的逆鳞，他刚想开口道歉，门帘又被掀了起来，宁姽婳的袖口沾了些许血迹，眉间一股煞气：“你在里面歇着吧，看来不止一路人马盯上我了。”说罢她将已然昏死的车夫推进了马车内，自己坐在了驾车的位置上。  
鳞探头向外看去，马车外躺着几个大汉，兵刃散落在身边，都是心口扎了一片凝成的冰刃，从衣服间缓缓渗了出来。方才长久的静默并不是宁姽婳在强忍着怒气……而是她将怒气全部撒在了这些不知好歹的人身上！  
“她真的疯了吧……”马车启动，鳞看着那些尸体消失在路的尽头，半天喃喃出声。

后来接近半月的奔波，都是宁姽婳与车夫交替赶车，或许是她之前杀人震慑的手段起了作用，或许是宁缺山庄安排了更多的人，一路上的骚扰也不至于再影响他们的行程。鳞原本也想赶车，但被宁姽婳拒绝，言明他所要做的，就是比对地图确认有没有走错路。  
这一日临近傍晚，他们终于来到了大漠边缘最后一处驿站。当地的驿站老板指点宁姽婳和鳞要去往何处，才好采买一些补给品。宁姽婳点了点头，神色终于舒缓开来，林见她脸上还有倦色，劝道：“不如你去歇息，不过是采买，我也能做。”  
“你认识路吗？”宁姽婳按了按自己的眉心，一旦放下心来，她确实有些困了。  
“从这里走过去，可以看到旗杆的地方右拐，第三个铺子的烤馕最好吃，刷蜂蜜。”鳞说着，拿出一条长巾掩住了自己的口鼻。驿站老板看着他的动作，一下子乐了：“你倒是对这里很熟悉。”  
“毕竟离了这里，就不知道要走多远才能见到人了啊。”鳞说着瞥了一眼宁姽婳，心中的疑虑最终还是敌不过身体的疲惫，她慢慢点了点头，走进了驿站里。  
许久不曾回来，但似乎很多东西都没有变。鳞啃着烤馕，用熟练的方言和老板预定了几日的干粮，又买了几个水囊以备不时之需。在路过小摊时，他驻足停顿了一会，给宁姽婳带了些小东西，这些放在中原随处可见的饰品在漠北都成了稀罕货，有些原料改成了漠北才有的石料，但好在依旧是少女会喜欢的花式。  
鳞回到驿站的时候，宁姽婳已经重新梳洗过，她咬了一口鳞给的烤馕，露出赞叹的神情：“倒真是好吃。”  
“我给你买了些饰物，你且看看。”鳞放下一根簪子并一对耳环，试探性地问道。  
宁姽婳愣了一下，抬头问道：“精怪就是这么笼络人心的么？”  
这就是变相的拒绝了。鳞再去重新打量宁姽婳，才注意到她一直都只是以发带将两缕鬓发束在脑后，服饰也以素色无花为主，甚至连耳环都没有佩，只有手指上一枚青翠欲滴的碧玉扳指。他有些尴尬地握着这些饰物，最后还是驿站老板解了围，说是可以退掉。  
宁姽婳点了点头算作同意，可鳞分明看见她眼底还有一丝希冀，显然是喜欢得紧，而非瞧不上它的粗制滥造。他握着手里的簪子，问：“真的不试试吗？”  
宁姽婳咬了咬嘴唇，最终拒绝道：“还是不了，我从未在饰品上花过心思，何况这些东西于我也是白搭。”  
她就这么看着鳞将簪子和耳环收了起来，当鳞察觉到她的视线回头来看的时候，她重新低下头，黄铜的面具落下一大片阴影，盖住了她眼里所有的情绪。

次日一早，和宁姽婳碰头的镖师便叩响了他们的房门。这支镖队是通过宁缺山庄的关系搭上的镖队，队里老手不少，但走的都是最稳妥的道，自然不会路过大叶城，只道是顺路带他们一程去瞻仰壁画的遗迹，在中途便要分道扬镳。鳞一反常态地早起了，连带着早上送来的口粮都是他自己带的。  
宁姽婳按照约定付了一半的定金，她牵过两匹马，将那匹更温驯些的的辔头交给了鳞。鳞看着她的侧脸，还是问了一句：“你非要得到龙息不可？”  
“都已经到这里了，我再说不想要，是不是太假了？”宁姽婳反问道。  
鳞觉得自己是真的后悔了，他伸出手拉住了就要上马的宁姽婳的袖子，沉吟一会，说：“我若是告诉你……龙息……”  
他没能把话说完，车队已经启动了，马嘶声、车辙声、碾过沙粒的声音、镖师们高声呼喝的声音好像一瞬间都冒了出来，将他的声音彻底淹没。宁姽婳转过头来，鳞看见她的口型：“我已经没有退路了。”  
鳞不明白她的“退路”是什么，她甚至不需要退路，可她的模样无端让他想起了以往那些追求龙息的人，她的神色没有那么狂热，可她的眼里有火在烧，像是就要溺死的人看见了稻草，无论旁人怎么说，她都不会松手。  
带着不解和些许的怜悯，鳞同样翻身上马。  
他们混在镖队之中，在既不太靠前也不太靠后的位置偶尔搭一两句话。如此过了几日，镖队到了不得不在大漠之中扎帐篷过夜的时候，镖师们取出火种点起了篝火，在寒夜之中，这点明亮既能带来温暖，也能驱赶走不必要的袭击。不知是同行的哪一个镖师，之前大约学过些戏法，含了一口酒喷在燃着的火炬前，火光瞬间掀起温暖的帷幕，映得每个人脸上都通红一片。  
也许是喝得多了，其中一个镖师放声唱起了什么歌。宁姽婳听不懂歌里的意思，却也能体会到他歌里的豪气，她取出一张垫子铺在沙地上，随后才坐了上去。她抓了一把沙子，这种细软的沙子不同于砂砾，白日里被太阳一晒就变得滚烫，夜里不消片刻又变得极为冰冷，越是用力就越容易从指间流走。她感到有些渴了，拿下一个水袋喝了一口，呛进嘴里的辛辣味让她马上咳了起来。  
“啊，那是我买的酒，忘了和你说了。”鳞不知何时出现在她身旁，递给她另一个水袋，“今夜我们就可以和镖队分开了。”  
宁姽婳拧开盖子，细嗅了一下确实没有酒味，才喝了一口。等到气息匀了，她才问道：“你确定是这里？”  
“嗯，他们说季节河就在前面，我刚才去看了一眼，以往的路标也还在。”鳞喝了一口酒，蹲在她身边，“这批镖师人还不错，你觉得呢？”  
“受人之托忠人之事罢了。”宁姽婳捋了一下额发，“你知道我给了他们多少钱？若是这种时候不长眼，那才是傻子。”  
鳞沉默了一会，也无怪即使很少在大漠里见到女子，也没有人会问起宁姽婳的面具，更无人对她的脸流露出一丝一毫的兴趣。  
“该走了。”宁姽婳忽然站起身，她把垫子扔在了原地，学着鳞将下半张脸围了起来。见她站起身，一直在另一边烤火的镖头走了过来，问道：“宁小姐……这是要走了？”  
“是啊，也到了该分开的时候了。”宁姽婳点了点头，褪下手指上的扳指递给镖头，“就这块翡翠扳指，应该值得剩下的价，若是不够，凭着这个扳指，能在宁缺山庄名下的钱庄里把剩下的钱提出来。”  
“好久没见过您这么爽快的客人了。”镖头呵呵笑了一声，“大漠里很冷吧？”  
“还好。”这倒不是客气，对于先天寒体来说，这点冷意确实算不得什么。  
宁姽婳点了点头，就当做是告别。鳞已经牵着马走到了她的身边，半夜被唤醒的马显然不适合狂奔，她示意鳞走在前面，眼神放空，不知道在想些什么。  
走上一个沙丘的时候，身后忽然传来胡琴的声音，宁姽婳猛地回头，就看见镖头坐在篝火旁拉着弦，大概是因为许久没有保养，弦与弦摩擦时还有些滞涩，听起来更为喑哑。之前放声高歌的男人也换了一个调调，依旧唱着宁姽婳听不懂的歌。  
“他在唱，你想要的未必都能得到，为什么不喝酒呢朋友。”鳞像是看穿了她的心思，向她解释道，“这首歌很早了，以往都是祝酒歌，现在却不知道为什么变成了送别的曲子。”  
“这样啊……”宁姽婳点了点头，“你把酒送给他了吧？”  
“是啊，能唱出那种歌的男人，一定很喜欢喝酒。”鳞笑了一下，“大漠里的男人都是这样，越是喜欢喝酒，就越能唱歌。”  
“是吗？”宁姽婳看向鳞，他向着篝火处挥着手，也不管对方能不能注意到。她也同样望向篝火，他们离开的痕迹已经彻底被风吞噬，地上重新叠起一层又一层的沙浪，连同那胡琴和歌声，都被风卷走了。她拢了拢头上的长巾，先一步转回头向着坡下走去。  
“我们先去取些水，再折回去。”鳞说。  
宁姽婳点了点头，她对大漠的了解仅限于各种风物志，即使如此，每一本书也都会强调水的重要性。他们的位置足够高，一眼便可以看到季节河的位置，胡杨仿佛扎堆一般生在河边，河面在月下泛着粼粼的水光。两人沉默着来到了水边，宁姽婳将水袋递给鳞，让他取些可以用的水。  
取水还要些处理一下，河里的水都是生水，鳞能不能喝不知道，她却是没法直接喝的。宁姽婳百无聊赖地靠在马上，河边隐约还有些绿草，草叶有些枯黄，想来这河也快干涸了。她抬头去看那些胡杨，深夜中它们枯萎的枝丫拼凑成奇怪的线条，而在这些线条里，突兀地多了一团黑色。宁姽婳定睛一看，才看清那是一只猴子。  
“这里怎么会有猴子？”这个念头刚从宁姽婳脑海中闪过，她便拉过鳞的后颈狠狠往地上一掼，果然如她所料，数息之后，便有一粒石子落在了方才鳞待着的地方。  
“果然是有人……”宁姽婳屏住呼吸四下环顾，离她最近的那一处河面开始冒出寒气，慢慢开始凝结。  
大漠之中藏不住人，果不其然她在胡杨树边寻到了一个人影，只不过方才他躲在树后，影子藏匿得极好。猴子自树上跳了下来，落在他的肩膀上，一副乖顺至极的模样。  
“阁下也是为了龙息而来？”待他走近，宁姽婳才问。即使逆着光，她依旧可以看清那是个中年男子，轮廓是典型大漠汉子的模样，眸子是罕见的蓝色，眼看着年岁已经可以做她的父亲了，下盘极为扎实，起手也不似中原的方式。他还没有回答，鳞已经叫破了他的身份：“你是刚才那个耍戏法的人！”  
无怪镖队里无人对他的身份起疑，就凭这张脸，也不会有人怀疑他只是一个想要搭顺风车的手艺人。  
“可以这么说，”他说话的时候略带着些口音，“我是为大叶城而来。”  
这话让鳞和宁姽婳脸色具是一变，说话间男人已经走到了他们面前，他也不看宁姽婳，仅仅一声唿哨，肩上的猴子便扑向了鳞。宁姽婳大惊之下一掌便击向了那只猴子，将它从鳞身旁扫了出去，但与此同时，她也察觉到身后又袭来一枚石子，如若避让，这来势极快的石子势必会伤到鳞。犹豫仅仅是一瞬，她的左手掌心上抬，横在了自己的心口，便结结实实落在了鳞的怀里。  
宁姽婳抬起手看自己的掌心，石子直直打入凝成的寸许长的冰锥里，若是冰锥再薄上几分，怕是它便要伤及自己的手掌了。  
“我的目标只是那个男人，”男人说，“你不知道去大叶城的路，我没有伤你的必要。”  
“可我也要让他把我带进大叶城。”宁姽婳站了起来，双手上寒气蒸腾，“把他让给你了，我怎么办？”  
男人笑了一声：“也是……龙息的制造之法，谁不想独吞呢？”  
宁姽婳一瞬间毛骨悚然，她侧过脸瞥了一眼鳞，他也是一副震惊的模样，只是不知是因为确实没有听说过，还是因为没想到会这样被人戳穿。  
男人低低叹了一口气：“那么，寒玉手，我们是谈不拢了？”  
宁姽婳斩钉截铁：“宁缺山庄，从没有讨价还价的规矩！”  
两人几乎是同时跃起，在半空之中迎面对击了一掌，又双双退回原位。鳞在后面接住了宁姽婳，她脚下一个踉跄，再也掩不住胸口的气血翻涌，猛地吐出一口血来；对面的男人比她情况略好一些，只是掌心被一整片冰片贯穿，寒气自冰片散发出来，几乎要蹿入他的经脉里。  
“他以前一定在大漠生活过，所以察觉到那份地图的残缺，因而一路跟着我们，好确认我们会跟着哪支镖队或是商队。”喘息之时，宁姽婳听见鳞低声说，“我也确实没听说过龙息的制造之法，只怕这又是什么有心人散布的谣言。”  
“现在说这些有的没的……”宁姽婳大口大口地喘息着，她的内力不及那个男人，方才一掌她取了巧，将内力化入寒冰，也能拖延一段时间，“我既然要得到龙息，就一定会护住你的性命。”  
鳞低声道：“大漠中能用的石子不多，倒是不足为惧；那只猴子怕是受过什么训练，你一定要小心。”  
“你才要小心，我和他打斗，你不要插手，以免误伤了你。”话音刚落，宁姽婳便是侧身一斜，数枚石子擦着她的面具飞过，她回身一转，掌心里便又多出了一片冰刀，径直向着男人飞去，击飞一枚枚石子。一面是数目有限的石子，另一面却是已内力催化而成的冰刀，内力此消彼长之下，宁姽婳已经感觉到了些许紧张。她隐约察觉到了男人的位置在变，在最后一枚石子落地的瞬间，她不假思索地向着那个地方扑去，掌心凝着一柄短匕，杀气暴涨。  
男人似乎早就料到了她会这么做，不待她近身便已经抬手要去捉她的手腕，宁姽婳左手一格，右手未待招式变老，那短匕便倏地又长了数寸，直取男人双目！男人几乎是瞬间偏过头去，口中猛起一声长啸，宁姽婳只觉手臂被一股力道横推一把，冰匕便擦着男人的耳侧划了过去，随后一声弦崩之声，她眼前闪过一片黑色——  
“不！”  
慌乱之中宁姽婳撤回双手，一手遮住了自己的脸，凝着匕首的另一手却是向着力道来处横扫而过，即使是远在一旁观战的鳞，都能听到动物垂死之前发出的惨叫。可男人要的就是她的慌乱，他毫不犹豫从袖间飞出数枚石子，直取宁姽婳身上各处麻穴，宁姽婳毫不恋战，足尖点地迅速后撤，脚踝却猛地一阵剧痛，迫使她直接跪了下来。男人丝毫不留情面，箭步上前将制住她的后心，这才抓起她的头发逼她转过脸来。  
月光恰好落在她的脸上，面具所在的位置因为戴得太久已经有了压痕，将她的脸分成泾渭分明的两部分：下半张脸莹润如玉，精致得仿佛白瓷；而上半张脸的肌肤萎缩起来，全都是不自然的深色和突兀的肿起，连带着她的眼睛都被推拉着变了形。若不是戴着面具，这张脸便是民间传说中的恶鬼，足以止小儿夜啼。  
“我道是什么缘由，最大的主顾竟不让人问起面具的事，原来是因为这张脸啊。”男人的声音不无讥讽，宁姽婳挣了两下，但感受到后心男人蓄势待发的内力威胁，咬紧了下唇不再挣扎。“现在，”男人提高了声音，“你可以告诉我，大叶城怎么走了吧？”  
宁姽婳心生绝望，她侧过头去想要看鳞，可一想到自己的脸，又停下了动作。  
久久的沉默过后，鳞开口道：“即使我告诉了你，你也无法再得到龙息了。”  
“为何？”宁姽婳感到后心的剧痛，“若是在这里撒谎，你们两个一起死在这里，怕是都没人收尸。”  
“因为制造龙息的原料已经一点不剩了，而原本的龙息……也已经尽数被服用完了。”鳞的声音极稳，以男人的耳力，也并未听出他的心跳有何异常。鳞见男人的神色并无异常，方才吐了一口气，继续道：“看你的模样，应该在大漠居住过一段时间，应当也听说过，大叶城的天降神石，以及二十一年前的雨季。”  
宁姽婳盯着地面上的沙，似是无力地将双手放在了地上。  
“因着神石巨大，在地面上留着的坑穴更是一眼可见，它也算是大漠中的一处路标。大叶城围绕着那一块神石而建，作为休憩之处倒也还算过得去。那一年的雨季雨格外地丰沛，几乎是将这几十年的干旱一次性补全了，”鳞的声音悠悠的，在大漠的风声里仿佛穿越过二十一年而来，“那些从未出过水的泉眼涌出清泉，千岁兰和沙漠玫瑰竞相开放，绿洲里的树木有些根都要被泡烂了……真的是一片繁盛的景象。可也就是那一次，大叶城里有人发现，神石似乎变小了。”  
“那并不是什么错觉，神石上的空洞一日比一日大，到最后，最中心的空洞里蓄满了水，足以让整个大叶城的人取用。那个时候雨季结束了，人人都觉得这是神石的恩赐，大家祭拜神石，并且相约取用中间蓄着的水。当晚，第一个疯子就出现了。”  
“他是疯了，觉得自己精神丰沛、力大无穷，后来不少人都出现了相同的症状。不知是谁先拿起了刀，大叶城的厮杀便开始了。”  
“大叶城里的厮杀持续了三天三夜，神石里的水抽干了他们的力气，即使在砍杀中活了下来，也会精疲力尽而亡。后来有人路过大叶城，知道那是一座死城，才有了所谓‘龙息’的传说。”鳞看向那个男人，“其实一开始的传言，是有人察觉到了神石的力量，不得已屠城灭口保守这个秘密。至于龙息……是有人牵强附会，将神石落于沙漠之内的场景，比作神龙吐息罢了。”  
男人的脸色一变，若是鳞所说句句为真，那么他根本没有来这里的必要。他单手抓起宁姽婳扼住她的喉咙，怒喝道：“我现在就杀了她——”  
“也没办法改变这个结果。”鳞神色淡淡，“想必你自己去探过，只不过不敢确信这地图里的藏宝之处是不是你所知道的那个大叶城，否则不会如此恼羞成怒。”  
“黄口小儿，我自有办法……”男人掌心劲力一吐，却只觉掌心一凉，他仅仅是低头扫了一眼的时间，鳞便如鬼魅一般闪现在他的身侧，食指刺向他的虎口。男人的动作不退反进，他察觉到掌心是半碎的冰块，更为用力地扼住了宁姽婳的喉咙！  
却不料鳞不知何时抓了一把碎沙，一把扬向男人。浸透寒意的碎沙几乎是瞬间移到了男人的眼前，鳞的食指仅仅戳中了男人的手背，但满手的碎沙几乎是完全被按在了男人的脸上，即使男人闭眼飞快，细碎而尖锐的疼痛依旧让他松了松力道。就在此刻，宁姽婳足尖一踢，方才她用内力凝成的冰块便飞了上去，正中男人制住她的手腕。男人吃痛之下失了方寸，鳞一拉一拽，宁姽婳便挣了开来，反身便将指间的冰片连续向着男人扫去。  
冰片里带着细碎的沙子，又是冲着他的眼睛而来，男人听声辨位，堪堪躲开冰片的攻击，只有一片刮过他的脸侧。风声中传来什么东西猎猎作响的声音，男人屏息细听，兔起鹘落之间一把抓住了落在他身侧的某样物品。布料入手他心中便是一喜，可那布料之上并未传来任何重量，大惊之下他迅速内力外吐，震开了即将靠近他的鳞和宁姽婳。  
听到两声落地之声，男人才一把抹去脸上的碎沙，宁姽婳摔得很远，她猛地咳嗽了几声，才把自己撑了起来。而更远的地方落着一团白色的东西，只是不太像是人形。  
男人心中暗叫不好，但已经迟了，鳞从天而降，带着被撕碎的布料蒙住了他的眼睛，两人齐齐摔在了沙地里。翻滚中他掐住了鳞的不知什么部位，正欲将自己的内力吐进他的体内，头顶便是一阵剧痛——宁姽婳持着一柄冰锥，从他的头顶刺了进去。  
直到身下的人不再挣扎，鳞才长出了一口气，双手痉挛着松开布带，落到一旁躺着。宁姽婳生怕他没有死透，冰锥再次扎进他的心口，旋转着柄绞碎了他的心脏。  
半晌，鳞才缓了过来，说：“多亏你的先天寒体凝出的那些冰。”若非如此，赤手空拳相斗，两人加起来都不是那男人的对手。  
“我宁可不要。”宁姽婳用融化的冰洗了洗手，“也亏得你身手了得。”  
“人人都想要这先天寒体，你却拼了命想要摆脱它，可真是个怪人。”鳞撑起自己，转向宁姽婳。  
“可我不想这辈子都戴着面具示人。”宁姽婳拾起面具，将它重新扣到脸上，“若是可以交换，我将先天寒体连同这张脸一起换给你，你可愿意？”  
鳞想了一想，忽然沉默了。  
“其实我之前骗了你。”宁姽婳擦了擦手，慢慢用手指拨弄着自己的长发，“我不算是宁缺山庄什么特别重要的人，若是龙息落到别人手里，我的父亲是不会替我抢回来的，说不定还要将那人奉为座上宾，封个长老当当。宁缺山庄，宁缺毋滥，年年都向武林招收精英子弟，其中学子只有六年的学习之期，若是六年到了，还未达到众艺通一艺精的水准，是不配冠以‘宁缺’的名号的。”鳞从她的语气里听出了咬牙切齿之意，“不止这些，就连容貌，也必定是江湖中佼佼。若非我是庄主亲女，幼年时脸上又无这斑痕，连这山庄之门，我都是踏不进的。”  
鳞不禁有些唏嘘，在这般极端的环境之内，也无怪宁姽婳对自己的容貌深恶痛绝，更是痛恨带来这张脸的先天寒体。他开口想说些什么，又觉得这些话由自己来说一点都不合适。  
“我原本确实有个未婚夫，就是那个烈阳之气的继承人。”宁姽婳双腿渐渐并了起来，她把头靠在膝盖上，手指绞着发尾，“他来过宁缺山庄几次，第一次见我时说着‘我并不在意容貌’，嬉笑着摘下了我的面具，便被吓跑了。再后来，每一次来的时候都要带上些美貌姬妾，也不怎么与我交谈。那次我不过路过他的门前，便被他拦下说我不必费心讨好，反正他是不会看上一个无盐女的，还与那些姬妾大肆嘲笑了我一番，甚至想在外人面前摘下我的面具……他不就是想要我宁缺山庄的势力么？”宁姽婳冷笑，“不用父亲阻止，我自会让他得不到！”  
月光照在宁姽婳的侧脸上，她的眼里盈满水光，似是随时都可以落下来的模样，鳞默默地想去摸自己的酒，可手伸出去，他才意识到酒已经被他送人了。他讪讪地转向宁姽婳，后者并不在意他，已经忍不住用手去碰自己的眼角：“可笑的是……父亲竟然也动过不要我的念头……”  
不得已之下，鳞只好上去揉了揉宁姽婳的长发：“若不想说，就别说了。”  
宁姽婳的神色僵了一下，她忽然觉得自己很累了，累到控制不住自己的表情。鳞只看见她将头彻底埋进手臂里，随后便传来低低的呜咽声，渐渐又变成了嚎啕大哭，声嘶力竭，肝肠寸断，像是要把这些年积攒下来的眼泪都流干一样。  
她身上带着寒气多久，她想撕掉这张脸就有多久，她记得所有人看向自己这张脸的目光，从幼年开始，就从未有一次是友善的。有了美丑的认知之后，她便戴上了面具，可笑地以为情况不会再恶化了，却不料异变蚕食着她的脸，直到现在都没有停止的迹象。她记得那些说着不在意的人眼里的戏谑，记得父亲欲言又止的神情之下的厌恶，也记得那个因为她的先天寒体才缠绵病榻最终早逝的母亲——即便是她的母亲，眼里流露出的都是怜悯。  
人人皆道她有一副习武的好体质，可有谁问过她，她想不想要这个先天寒体？苦等二十余年，好不容易得到可以改变自己容貌的机会，偏偏龙息又被毁了，难道是天要亡她？  
她不甘心啊！  
也不知哭了多久，宁姽婳的哭泣声终于渐渐收住，鳞实在不知道应该怎么开口，最后说道：“姽婳，长相其实一点都不重要。”  
“鳞，因为你有这张脸，所以它对你不重要。”宁姽婳抓起一把沙子，将它掷回沙漠里，如此反复数遍“这种可笑的安慰，我不需要。”  
鳞张口结舌，可他不得不承认，宁姽婳说的是对的。  
宁姽婳向外伸出一只手，上面满是水迹：“给我帕子。”她吸了一下鼻子，又说，“打湿了的。”  
不用说鳞都能想象到她的模样，他用水浸湿了帕子递给宁姽婳，背过身去。半晌，身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，随后，一只白玉般的手搭在了他的肩侧：“走吧。”  
鳞吃了一惊，问道：“怎么，还是要去大叶城？”  
“当然。”宁姽婳看着满眼黄沙，低声道，“都已经到这里了，我想去看看神石。”

砂石刮去了城墙上的棱角，沙漠里最是留不住东西，当宁姽婳和鳞重新踏入大叶城时，黄沙已经掩埋了大半的尸骨，昔日的房屋几乎都坍塌了，也唯有那一块神石，因为过于庞大而留下巨大的凹陷，始终没有被完全填埋。  
宁姽婳沉默着将包裹扔给了鳞，她的掌风直接扫去了覆盖在神石表面的沙子，而落在凹陷之中的沙子实在难以完全处理，她抿了抿嘴，跳入神石的表面，伸手将那些沙子一捧一捧倒了出去。  
鳞几乎要以为宁姽婳不会再开口了，大约半日之后，他终于听到了宁姽婳的声音：“如果照你说的，龙息是神石溶在水中的产物的话，那么等水蒸干，龙息也就会积在神石空洞的底部，对吧？”  
“……是。”鳞没有想到，宁姽婳没有死心的原因，竟是她找到了另一种接触龙息的途径，他叹了一口气，将水袋远远抛给宁姽婳，“你真的要喝吗？”  
宁姽婳停下了动作，她已经除掉了接近一半的沙子，此时只能仰望鳞：“你想说什么，就直接说吧。”  
“龙息并不能使人增加修为……也治不好你的脸。”鳞半蹲下身，指尖在触及她的下半张脸之前停住了，“你也应该猜到了。”  
“它只是个……能让人产生幻觉的东西。”宁姽婳咬了咬嘴唇，声音沙哑。  
她不是个傻子，鳞所说大叶城的情况，根本不至于达成什么“增加一甲子的修为”，何况还有精疲力尽而死的结局；再加上她找到的那人的情况，并不难推断出龙息的真正效用。只是她还心存侥幸，希望这世上真能有这样的东西，了却她的心结。  
只是……这世上哪来这么多的侥幸呢。  
“它是在榨取人的精力，换取一个美梦。”鳞毫不犹豫地点破，他放轻了声音，说，“回去吧，姽婳。”  
宁姽婳停了一下，她忽地低下头去，将一捧沙子甩出了神石。  
“即使如此你还是想要骗自己吗？”鳞厉声喝道。  
宁姽婳不答，只是清理沙子的速度比起刚才更快了。鳞摇了摇头转身就走，可刚迈出几步，又不由得停住了。他叹了口气，找了一处阴凉的地方坐下，狠狠喝了一口水。  
又过了小半日，宁姽婳从神石之中跃了出来，沉默着拿走了属于自己的水袋，转身欲走。鳞抓住了她的手腕：“姽婳……你这是何苦呢？”  
“……”宁姽婳的嘴唇微微歙动，鳞好不容易才听清她说的是“我就不能做梦吗”。他还想说些什么，宁姽婳忽然打开了他的手：“你是这里的人吧。”  
鳞有些惊讶地看着他，宁姽婳重复道：“你不是什么画灵……你就是以前住在大叶城的人而已。”  
鳞向后退了几步，无奈地耸耸肩：“是啊，我叫林阙，以前是大叶城的人。”  
“果然是这样吗。”宁姽婳低下头，“那为什么要阻止我？我死了不是更好吗？”  
“再怎么说也是陪了一路的人，没法那么狠心吧。”  
宁姽婳扯了扯嘴角：“是我威逼你来的。”  
两人又是长久的沉默，日头渐渐落了下去，城墙的阴影逐渐拉长，直到把两个人都吞噬进去。  
林阙像是终于受不住这种气氛，看了一眼宁姽婳，她咬着下唇看向远方，眼睛红红的，又是一副眼泪将落不落的模样。他叹了口气，说了句“等等我”，最后不知从哪个破败的屋子里找出一个碗来，倒进些水去。  
“梦总要醒的。”他拉过宁姽婳的手，一点一点掰开——她已经取了一小块“神石”在手里，就算他在大叶城阻止了她，也不可能时时刻刻都阻止她。  
宁姽婳将神石放进了碗里，附着的沙子和石头一起沉底，而细碎的什么东西浮在了水面上，宁姽婳吹开这些东西，仰头喝了一小口。  
药效发作得不算太快，直到深夜，宁姽婳才有了一种混沌感。  
宁缺山庄内张灯结彩，庆祝着她和烈阳之气掌门人的儿子的婚礼，众人上前说着各色各样的吉祥话，譬如佳偶天成百年好合。她在众人的不解和喜婆的劝诫声中执意掀开了盖头，将自己的脸展露于人前——那是一张绝美的脸，仿佛盛开的雪莲花，明亮的眼眸和娇艳的嘴唇在红色妆容的点缀下更添丽色。她看见众人眼中的艳羡、父亲欣慰的笑容和丈夫吃惊的神色，唇瓣一抿露出些得意来。她将茶递给坐在她上方的接受拜礼的母亲，那个女人慈爱地抚摸着她的脸庞，一如她小时候那般。可她忽然就枯萎下去了，手指一瞬间干瘪，化作了枯骨，脸上的血肉化为乌有，而骷髅的头却是对她笑着的，看得人心里发毛。  
宁姽婳几乎是一瞬就清醒了过来，她猛地坐起，却发现自己正躺在一处民居里，林阙站在她的床头，说：“看起来……还是喝太多了。”  
“我睡着了几日？”宁姽婳看着自己身上的绳子，有些狐疑。  
“三日，”林阙说，“只不过没有疯起来砍人罢了，以防万一我把你捆了起来，在大叶城里收拾了一个房间住。”  
宁姽婳看了一眼窗外，风声呼啸，黄沙漫天，一瞬间天地苍凉。  
“怎么样，是个美梦吗？”林阙问。  
“是。”宁姽婳想了想，说，“我一生都没做过这么好的梦。”  
“那就好。”林阙拉起她，“我们回去吧，你也该听听我的故事了。”

重新回到镖队常走的那条道上的时候，林阙自己的故事快要讲到尾声，宁姽婳跟在他身后，抱着《潜龙之息图》，和他一起在泉眼边休息。  
“我没有喝神石里的水，是因为我那个时候生着病，母亲不让我去祭拜，她第二天拿着刀对准了我，可最后砍到了床沿，便觉得已经杀死我了，又哭又笑地抱着床沿说‘阿阙，你不孝’。可在后来有人闯进家里的时候，她却替我挡了一刀……都是血，满眼都是红色的。”林阙下意识地摸了摸自己的眼角，“但即使如此，平时饮用的水也已经被污染了，那几日我都是浑浑噩噩的，若不是生病，怕是也要出去杀人。”  
宁姽婳沉默着，立场对调，她同样不知道怎么安慰林阙，只能拍了拍他的肩膀。  
没有过同样的经历，语言就显得太苍白无力了。  
“其实我不希望任何一个人再碰到龙息，那场……过后，我被路过的师父收养，他是个江湖骗子，障眼法和轻功却很不错。我进了中原以后，一直在致力于抹消龙息存在的痕迹，这些年我本以为再也听不到它的消息了。只是不知为何，出现了一幅《潜龙之息图》，用的还是大叶城的纸。”林阙说，“而我的父亲……原本是大叶城里的一个装裱画匠。”  
“所以你才知道这幅画有两层。”宁姽婳了然。  
“当时诓你有第二个秘密……我只是看到了背面的针眼而已。你知道，江湖骗子嘛，察言观色才是第一位的。”林阙一时不知道怎么解释，“或许是有人威逼大叶城的人在上面刺了地图，而出于维护的心理，那人没有将正确的地图刺上去。可我也不知道他究竟是为了什么……”  
宁姽婳低低叹了一声：“还能为了什么，不过是为了再挑争端罢了。人心可比龙息恐怖多了，匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪。倘若你不在，去往大叶城的地图又是错的，我势必竹篮打水一场空。想想我们这一路的遭遇，试想若是我回去了，却说龙息已经尽数被毁去，我会遇到什么？倘若拿到《潜龙之息图》的不是我，而是德高望重的大师，又会怎么样？”  
林阙沉默不语，宁姽婳确实聪明，甚至聪明得有些过分了。  
“你什么时候发现的？”过了一会，林阙问道。  
他这话跳得有些厉害，宁姽婳侧开脸，风沙卷起她鬓边的长发，那双眼睛看起来没了神采：“如果是说你不是画灵这件事的话，大概因为你实在是太弱了吧。”  
林阙的脸上浮现出一丝尴尬，宁姽婳少有的直白让他意识到，她的情况很不对劲。  
“这世上哪来这么容易的事，先天寒体，连烈阳之气都不能完全化解，如何能寄托于原本就不存于世的龙呢。”宁姽婳把《潜龙之息图》往泉眼边一抛，却不料林阙直接扑了下去，在它落入水中之前死死抱住了它。宁姽婳大惊之下内力运转，林阙身下的泉水迅速冻结，借着这缓冲的力道，林阙将画卷向着岸上一抛，稳稳当当落入宁姽婳手里。  
等到林阙整理好衣服时，宁姽婳的神色已经恢复了原本的模样，她伸出一只手，掌心的筋脉经络分明。林阙握住她的手，从未觉得这个人会如此冰凉。  
“以你的资质，到宁缺山庄做个教授轻功的夫子不难。”宁姽婳问道，“你可愿意？”  
“我？我就算了吧。”林阙拒绝道，“宁缺山庄也不会想招揽一个小偷。”  
“那你一开始来宁缺山庄，又是为了什么呢？”宁姽婳问，只是神色依旧淡淡的。  
“我是想阻止有人发现‘龙息’的秘密。”林阙耸耸肩，“但出现的人是你。”  
宁姽婳的手无声地松开了，她想了想，将《潜龙之息图》放入了林阙怀里：“我今日便回去了，这副画便送给你了，也好让你一个妙手空空‘贼不走空’。”  
“现在就走？”林阙愣了愣。  
“这点小事，宁缺山庄还是能解决的。”  
话音刚落，林阙便见她白衣一晃，再不回头地离开了大漠。她就像是一个错误地出现在大漠中的冰人，迅速地消融，随后消失无踪。  
幸而，他刚才将以往买的簪子并着耳环悄悄放进了她腰侧的香囊里，只要她换下衣物，一定就能发现。

数年后，《潜龙之息图》在京都一处古玩店中展出，一时轰动武林。  
传世之宝就这么随随便便地挂在了店里，老板却始终没有出现过，只吩咐守卫看紧了《潜龙之息图》，只可参观，绝不出售。自然有人想要买下这一幅藏有秘密的巨作，其中又以江南首富蒲颂阳最为来势汹汹。他不像是别的买家，上来便打开了箱子比谁带来的金子多，或是拿刀像是要架着老板的脖子让他出售，只是每日眼都不眨地将古玩店中摆出的商品尽数买下。如是三日，终于等到了老板请他一叙的帖子。  
蒲颂阳自然是严阵以待，沐浴焚香之后，方才带上了自己的幼弟一同前往古玩店的二层。老板尚未出现，《潜龙之息图》被卷起放在了匣子中，周围零零散散站了三两个守卫，蒲颂阳心中微微一动，却看见幼弟摇了摇头。  
“哥哥，我劝你少打那样的主意，”蒲秋阳小声说着，“那些守卫的吐纳工夫，和我是一个路数。”  
蒲颂阳心下一惊，却也知道自己的弟弟不会说谎，心中对老板的忌惮又多了几分。他原本确实是打着谈不拢便明抢的主意，却不知这小小古玩店的老板居然也能支使得动宁缺山庄出来的人。  
老板倒是很快便出来了，相比起用金玉全副武装的蒲颂阳，他看起来简直是一介落魄书生，一袭青色的长衫洗得有些发白，只有腰带上系着一枚并不起眼的玉，并着右手拇指上一枚玉色的扳指。但这并不影响蒲颂阳对他外貌的惊艳，他所见过的男人无数，却没有一个像是这位老板一般俊美，一切装饰于他仿佛都是多余的。  
“蒲老板。”老板作了个揖，蒲秋阳眼尖，看见他掌缘边冻伤的痕迹，却也不好开口问，只是心里有些痒痒的。  
蒲颂阳在外也算声名大噪，就算是宁缺山庄的人，见了他也要客气一声“蒲大少”，但这个男人以“蒲老板”相称，他竟也不觉得生气，回礼道：“老板。”  
“明人不说暗话，我便据实与蒲老板说了吧。”老板自己斟了一杯茶，抿了一口，“蒲老板大可不必费心寻找‘龙息’，因为它早已被用过了。”见蒲颂阳还想说话，他将匣子抛了过去，“更何况，这副图也不是真品，而是宁姽婳临摹而来。”真迹早在宁姽婳离开那天便被他连同最后的龙息一同烧去，就连这副临摹之物，也是他潜入宁姽婳的房内，在她尚未销毁所有仿作之前偷出来的。  
只是提到这个名字，蒲颂阳便觉得遍体生寒。武林中人皆知，“寒玉手”宁姽婳得到《潜龙之息图》后，确实曾去寻找过传说中的龙息，然而待到她归来之时，脸上的胎记仍未消退，性子倒是愈发冷清了。数年前，宁姽婳接手宁缺山庄长老之职，直言借先天寒体修炼，须得断情绝爱方可一日千里，更是当面将烈阳之气的继承人击溃。据目睹之人所说，“冰封满园，草木尽凋”。经此一役，人人都信了她服下了最后的“龙息”，从而修为暴涨，再无人可望其项背。纵使宁姽婳丹青天下一绝，也没有人敢去向她求画了。  
蒲秋阳接过匣子，重新摊开了卷轴。他对丹青了解不深，却也跟着宁姽婳上过几节她的丹青课，寻了半天，终于在龙爪的边缘找到了什么似的，对着蒲颂阳道：“确实是宁夫子的仿迹不错。”他抓起蒲颂阳的手往那摸了摸，才继续道，“宁夫子作画时，总不喜落款破坏了画的意境，题名都是以墨水化针书于纸张之上，刻出自己的名字来。要想证明倒也好办，只需以冰相镇，自会现出颜色。”  
蒲颂阳长叹一口气：“莫不是我与这龙息当真无缘？”  
“无缘倒是好事。”老板站起身，“与龙息有缘之人，最好命的也就是宁姽婳的下场。”  
他说这话时神色淡淡的，眼睑微微下垂，仿佛局外人感慨着世事无常。蒲颂阳上前一步，想去抓他的手再行商量，却被一把避开。  
蒲秋阳一愣，以他的眼力，竟也无法看出老板是如何到他身边的，不免倒吸了一口气。当老板伸出手向他要《潜龙之息图》的时候，他不由自主地将画轴递给了他。  
“这是宁姽婳给我的最后的留念，是不可能出售的。”老板说着，从下端的轴中抽出了什么来，在蒲颂阳面前晃了晃。  
蒲秋阳看得眼睛都要直了，蒲颂阳看着那块令牌，发愣了好一会，才失魂落魄地说了句“打扰了”，连蒲秋阳都不管，径自下楼去了。  
蒲秋阳忙向老板告罪，下去寻他的兄长去了。  
老板点了点头，不去计较他的失礼，转而将目光移到了画中的龙上，伸手抚了抚方才蒲秋阳指出的地方：“其实，你也挺好看的啊……”  
老板摇摇头，将刻了“宁缺”二字的令牌重新插回画轴内。令牌的最下方镶着一块玄冰，老板下意识地收回手，看着掌心那道冻伤的痕迹，像是下定了什么决心似的，低声说：“把这画收起来吧，也不用给人看了。”


End file.
